rizenfandomcom-20200214-history
Solsae Kingdom - Part 4
'Previous Chapter [Current Chapter: 04] Next Chapter' Episode 4 - Headcase ~Amami~ “Hello.” I say, with a curt bow to a pretty, regal looking lady who stands before me. I don’t recognise her. I’ve never seen this person before… She responds with a lady-like chuckle and a bow of her head, and as though reading my mind, responds, “I am Xian” “O-oh, Amami - I’m Amami of Luneria.” I respond in kind. “Pleased to meet you” She has fierce, almost haunting golden eyes with black slits and rings, pretty pink lips like petals against her alabaster skin, formed into a beautiful smile, and intense, dark brows to contrast that Alabaster. A waterfall of black, streight hair flows down her back. She’s draped in robes of ruby reds, emerald greens, golds and bronzes - even her fingers are hidden in the robe’s drooping sleeves. “Do you know where you are?” She asks. I survey the scenery briefly. It's odd. Like cotton candy all around, surreal, no sense of depth. There is no sky, no floor - its like we are trapped in a globe of violet clouds. I shake my head wearily, my ears flopping to and fro. She chuckles again, covering her mouth with a green paper fan. “This, child, is a dream-scape. An internal world. But I am no mere figment of your imagination.” “You seem real enough to me… this whole thing seems real. Familiar, and yet, unusual…” “You will seldom make sense of this world before you. When you awaken, I fear any details of this will be lost… what a worry….” “Why is that worrisome?” “I have an important message. For you and for the king.” My mind races. ‘The king? Where is Rex? Is he okay? What happened?’ All of a sudden, these thoughts rush back to me - the clouds of cotton candy change, becoming vile black and brooding storm clouds as if responding to my anxiety. “No, remain focused. I will show you how fares the king” Xian reassures. With a wave of her arm - err, sleeve, a circular window appears. I reach out a trembling hand, and I open it. _______________________________________________________ “Gwahaha! What a monster!” Rex said to himself, thrusting an open palm into the furry gut of a gigantic rabbit monster. A searing wave of intense heat pulsated through his whole body and blasted from his palm as a visible pulse of orange fire right through the beast. It appeared not to have any effect at all. The monster roars, a sound between a crying baby and a pained moan - and raises one mighty paw, then slamming it down on its to-be victim. Rex leaps out of the way, and then proceeds to release another blast of heat through his other hand this time, and then finishing his barrage with a right uppercut with his palm. Each hit was painless - as expected from open-hand techniques, but each one emitted that same intense heat. Why does he fight like that? With his hand open, unable to inflict any real physical damage? Whats going through his mind as he battles this monster? he reaches out an open hand, a devilish grin on his face. “What happens next will… blow your mind, rabbit!” He snapped his fingers into a balled fist - that was his switch - it activated his technique and the monster felt all of that heat that permeated it before expand and explode internally, tossing it backward. It landed on all fours, howling to the moon and shaking it off, sliding back a couple yards from the force of the explosion. _______________________________________________________ “W- what's going on…?” “He is trying to bring you back. Rex knows that you are instrumental to him.” “He needs me?” “He is a man aware of his strengths, but even more so of his weaknesses. A good king will know what he is capable of, and more importantly, when his friends have his back. He might be young, brash, and dim witted at times, but he is the noblest king Solsae had ever found. The one who will help it rise up from the ashes of destruction. That, is what I wager.” Amami's eyes shine with the dampness of her sorrow, but as though she can read her mind, Xian speaks again, “Fret not, child. You have done nothing wrong. Rex knows this too. He will not let you succumb to yourself like this. But before you can head back and regain that out-of-control body of yours, I have an important message.” Through the window, Amami witnesses blow after intense blow, explosions upon explosions, rain of fireballs slung like a baseball pitcher, trees uprooted and tossed as easy as pillows, but with the force of cars. “Child, please. You can awaken soon - but first pay heed. This is most important. Important to the king, to me and to you.” The rabbit tears her gaze from the portal. She nods in compliance, and pulls the window closed. It once again vanishes from the dream-scape like it never existed. “Rex will recruit you. Once he sets his mind on something, there is no changing it. “ Xian says. Hearing this brings a smile to Amami's face. “Just who are you, anyway?” Amami asks the apparition. Xian sighs. “I am… A ghost of Solsae’s past. A spirit of what once was a thriving continent of trade and prosperity and happiness. I am truly sorry, child - I am unable to tell you any more yet. But rest assured, I am an Ally. I just wish I could say more.” “Oh no, no don't worry about it. I know you must have your reasons. I'm glad you came to speak to me though. You helped me… my mind was a mess, but you cleared up many things for me. I'm happy! I really am!” “That lifts my heart, child. I have a great deal more I must tell you - but a dream is a transient thing. You will forget much of this… so here I stand, a failed emissary… But there is one thing I can do.” Xian approaches Amami, and slips something into her breast pocket. Amami asks, “what did you-” “Do not peek. This will be ever helpful in your future. But do not peek, until you are back within the mortal coil.” “I have dire knowledge to relay to Rex. A terrible event will undoubtedly happen once again if I can not present my self to him. And to you, his aid, to VyeBlaze, his loyal warrior, and to any future comrades, my knowledge will surely tighten the bond between king and vassal. But for now, I must bid you fare well. I have lingered far too long. I must rest now.” She wraps her arms around a startled bunny in a fierce embrace. “It is premature, I know, but I’m happy to receive you, dear Amami. May fortune favour you.” With that, the spirit disappears - as though she was never there at all, and the room of cotton candy, and soon, Amami’s consciousness. _______________________________________________________ “You are one vicious beast, rabbit…” Rex comments. His body is clearly in tatters, his breath ragged and worn. He hadn't dodged that last attack anywhere near quick enough. He just hadn't the stamina to get out of the way and so the monsters massive nails rent bone, tore flesh and severed tendon - whilst the attack was not fatal and didn't remove the arm, it now hung limp - dead at his side. The beast reared up to its full massive height of almost 5 meters. It raised its clawed paw up, eclipsing the moon before its wounded victim. Rex shot an intimidating glare. He didn't have the look of prey. His expression was a predator’s, hungry and ready. “It's about time you come back to me.” “Awuuahhhh!” The beasts cry feels like it shakes the whole forest, its bloody claw is thrown forward violently like a lance, but Rex is ready to receive it. He catches it in his hands, but it doesn't slow down, the arm slick with blood slides right through his grasp, the nails, already dyed crimson, punch straight through his stomach, and its body, finally regained by its mind - the mind of Amami, suddenly, abruptly, melts. It's flesh melts from its bones, its muscle splats on the dirt like jelly, its bones drop to the ground, clattering in a heap, burn away into dust, and the rabbit girl reappears from its skull. Rex wasn't trying to catch the claw. He reaches out with his one good arm and seizes the girl out of the air, pressing her to his chest and plopping her back down on her feet. He knew a fall from that height could have grave consequences for his newest comrade. He wasn't about to risk that. “Welcome back, rabbit” he says, as though nothing at all had happened. She just passes out and collapses against him. “Lets head back.” Previous Chapter [Current Chapter: 04] Next Chapter